The Friendship Between Partners
by Relyob
Summary: A short one-shot on how Rinoa came about Angelo. Also expresses Rinoa's feelings on the death of her mother, Julia and how General Caraway is not the best father out there.


_**The Friendship Between Partners**_

It was the eleventh birthday of none other than Miss. Rinoa Caraway- daughter to the General of the Galbadian Army which many thought was the most greatest and powerful army in the entire world because of Rinoa's father. Rinoa disagreed strongly with this, even at such a young age she seen her 'father' as nothing more than a coward, a man who just happened to live in the same house as her. General Caraway kept himself to himself, he showed no affection to nobody- but little did Rinoa know that one day she would grow to love a man who kept himself to himself and showed no affection... Most times.

Rinoa was always given what she asked for on her birthdays and on this particular one she had asked for a puppy. So, General Caraway had ordered another nameless soldier to bring Rinoa to Deiling City National Dog Shelter where all stray and unwanted dogs were sent to.

-

Both Rinoa and the nameless soldier who had not spoken one word to her entered through the doors of the shelter. They never normally spoke to her, and normally Rinoa didn't mind, she didn't notice difference between the soldiers- heck, she never even bothered to look at their faces knowing that they would never bother to look at hers. The unlucky soldier and Rinoas' noses were filled with the scent of dogs.

The soldier looked appalled by the smell whereas Rinoa actually found comfort in it. It reminded her of her mother's old dog and thus, memories of her mother. Ms. Julia Heartilly was a brilliant woman who loved Rinoa with more than words could ever explain, she was a pianist who sadly passed away when Rinoa was younger. It left the only child Julia had, heartbroken.

Each day when Rinoa woke up she expected to see her mother cooking breakfast in the morning, helping her with her homework in the evening and reading her bedtime stories in the night time. She never did. The routine of having no mother was one which Rinoa never got used to- that is why it was in her dreams that Rinoa was happiest because there: she could speak to her mother and smell that old dog which her mother cherished. It was because of the loss of Julia Heartilly, that Rinoa Caraway needed a companion and she sought this in the form of a dog.

Smiling sadly as she walked through the doors, Rinoa explored the shelter. She followed the soldier into a room where two women sat. One at a computer and another sitting beside a shivering pup, it's hair knotted and it's depressed looking face sitting flat on the ground. When Rinoa entered its eyes met that of Rinoa's. "Aww Sir, look how cute it is!"

The soldier gave the dog one glance, shook his head then started to speak with the woman sitting at the computer. "Stupid mutts.." He muttered under his breath.

As Rinoa approached the pup, the lady sitting beside it smiled warmly at her. "Hi there, i'm Clare" she said offering to shake Rinoa's hand, "this here's Angelo. She was only brought into us about an hour ago."

Rinoa shook the ladies hand and asked her why the dog was here.

"Poor Angelo's mummy passed away a few days ago and the owner never wanted the pups. The rest of the pups were distributed to the other family members but, nobody wanted Angelo so she got sent here." The lady ruffled the dogs hair whilst it sat in a small basket, shivering.

"Just like me..." Rinoa whispered, "Would you mind if I took her home with me?"

"Sure! So long as its a good home!" The lady said, smiling.

"To tell you the truth Ms. my homes not so good but I'll take care of Angelo no matter what. Nothing'll happen to her as long as I'm with the little pup. Which will be always." Rinoa smiled at the lady where as she just looked confused.

"You should ask your... friend if it's alright for you to have her."

"Come on Miss. Caraway. Lets go look at the mutts... Dogs." The soldier said walking out the door, down the hallway towards the sound of the barking dogs.

"Wait!" Running down the hall to the soldier, Rinoa eventually caught up with him. "Sir, I don't need to see the other dogs, I want Angelo. She's so cute! I love her!"

The soldier stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "I can vaguely remember you telling me once that you're fairytale dog was a golden labrador, one that could carry you away from Deiling. What do you want with that mutt in there, it's dusgusting."

Looking away, Rinoa softly replied, "I stopped believing in fairytales when my mother passed away." Which was the honest truth. She would never get over the death of her only parent, and her fairytale life wasn't supposed to turn out like this. So why should she believe in them? It was pointless. "Fairytales are for children!" Rinoa suddenly shouted, "...they arn't for me.." Turning on her heel she ran to the receptionist lobby. This poor wee pup, Angelo was going to be hers- Rinoa would stick with her no matter what, they would be companions, friends- Her fairytale dog was no more, this was who she wanted, who she _needed_.

-

On their arrival home the soldier who still had no name escorted Rinoa and her newly found friend to General Caraways office. The General could always be found in his office, if there was no war- that was where he was, never moving just always in that comfy looking leather chair, working.. Constantly. The walls were decorated with imported deep rich wallpaper with mahogany skirting boards. The worlds dearest paintings lined the walls. A large tulip tree wooden table was used for the Generals desk, beside it rested a large golden reading lamp which the General always had on. It was the only source of light in his office, there were no windows, nobody from the outside world was allowed to be in or see the Generals office without his permission.

The soldier knocked thrice on the door, once General Caraway had shouted, "Come!" the soldier held the door open for Rinoa then followed through. Manners had to be at their best when the General was around even though he wasn't the most mannerly person around.. "Ahh, Rinoa." The General said, he looked up from his paper work only once. "I see you have gotten what you asked for, so go along now."

Rinoa nodded, then left without a word.

This was always how it was with te two of them: Rinoa and the General. She didn't consider him as family and quite frankly he didn't consider her as family, even though she was his daughter and he, her father. When Julia was alive General Caraway did try to make an effort and he was a good father, Rinoa couldn't argue with that. It was just.. Something clicked after Julia's death- suddenly he switched into 'General and not 'father'.

The soldier stayed behind, he must have had business with General Caraway. Maybe a report on their trip to the dog shelter? What did Rinoa care... She had a friend, that was all that mattered.

-

Angelo didn't move for a few days, she didn't eat either, all she did was drink a few drops of water each day from a bowl which Rinoa had got from the kitchen. It had the name Angelo painted on it thanks to Rinoa. It seemed Angelo was getting used to her newly found surrondings and Rinoa gave her time for this to happen. Eventually though, one day when Rinoa was sat on her bead reading a novel a small head popped over the top of the blankets. Angelo sniffed the bed then looked to Rinoa and barked, its tail wagging. "Angelo!" Rinoa said scrwaling across the bed to the pup. She lifted Angelo up onto the covers of the bed and began to scratch the back of the dogs ear. "You finally came through!"

"Woof!!" Angelo barked, jumping into Rinoa's lap she started to lick her new owners cheek.

"Aww.." Giving the dog a hug Rinoa grinned, "We're gonna have a blast Angelo, a big blast!

----

Just a short one-shot of how Rinoa met Angelo. I really wanted to explore how Rinoa felt about the loss of her mother, it didn't quite turn out how I expected it to be but I enjoyed writing the story, and I actually think I did an okay job. :D So, thank you for reading and any reviews are very much appreciated.

-


End file.
